1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturer installed attachment providing wearers of prescription lenses the capability to substitute lenses without the use of optical tools, special tools or specialized dexterity.
2. Description of Prior Art
Replacement or substitution of eyeglass lenses currently falls into two categories: those mounted in plastic frames, and those mounted in metal frames.
Lens replacement in plastic frames is generally accomplished by heating the frames to the extent that the lenses may be forced out of the mounting groove. This is normally accomplished by personnel skilled in the trade.
Lens replacement in metal frames require the removal of a miniature screw which releases tension applied by a split frame. Although there are several innovations of prior art facilitating lense removal, all require specialized tools or manual dexterity to accomplish the lense substitution. The need for such tools, equipment or dexterity is considered a drawback to "in the field" substitution of lenses.